yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flame/Gallery
Officials Flame-0.png|Full body view of Flame Flame.jpg|Flame whit his VA Yashiro Taku Flame body ref.png|offical pitcure of Flame B 4 (2).jpg|Flame's face. V Jump 3cf6d516.jpg|Flame whit his VA Yashiro Taku at May 2018 V Jump DVD Vrains dvd cover 22.jpg|Flame with Soulburner in dvd cover 22 Openings & Endings Go forward Op 2 Flame and Ignis.png|Flame shaking his head against Ai Op 2 Takeru flame Kusanagi Ignis and Yusaku.png|Flame talking to Ai as Takeru Homura is hanging out with Shoichi Kusanagi and Yusaku Fujiki Op 2 Flame.png|Flame in OP 2 BOY Ed 3 Takeru and Flame.png|Flame with Takeru Homura as a silhouette of Soulburner appears Ed 3 Young Takeru.png|Flame with young Takeru Homura Glory Ed 4 Yusaku and takeru with everyone.jpg|Flame with Shoichi Kusanagi Emma Bessho Akira Zaizen Yusaku Fujiki Aoi Zaizen Ai Takeru Homura in ending 4 Ed 4 Akira, Yusaku, Ai, Flame, Aqua, Aoi, Naoki, Earth, Ryoken, Spectre.jpg|Flame with Akira Zaizen Yusaku Fujiki Aoi Zaizen Takeru Homura Ai Aqua Earth Naoki Shima Ryoken Kogami Spectre in ending 4 Anime Episode 1 Ep001 Red and Green lifeforms.png|Flame and Windy Episode 43 Ep043 six AI's.png|Flame with the other Ignis Episode 45 Ep. 45 Flame Ignis.png|Flame in his territory Season 2 Episode 48 Ep048 Flame in SoulBurner's duel disk.png|Flame saying that Ai is not his friend but more than an air head Ep048 Flame.png|Flame appearing out of Soulburner's duel disk Ep048 SoulBurner and flame.png|Flame with Soulburner as he produces a flame from his hand Episode 49 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-49-Img-000.png|Flame says that Soulburner doesn't show mercy Ep049 Soulburner and flame.png|Flame with Soulburner Ep049 Flame and Soulburner.png|Flame telling Soulburner that he only repeated 37 times Ep049 Flame.png|Flame saying he is all fired up Ep049 Flame fired up.png|Flame telling Soulburner to release as he is activating his skill burning draw Episode 50 Ep050 Flame appearing.png|Flame revealing himself to Yusaku Fujiki Ep050 Flame looking outside.png|Flame looking outside Ep.50 All Ignis.jpg|Flame with Windy and the other Ignis Episode 51 Ep051 Soulburner and flame with Playmaker.png|Flame with Soulburner and Playmaker Ep051 AI and flame.png|Flame telling Ai that he did nothing Ep051 Soulburner smiling with flame.png|Flame revealing himself to Go Onizuka as Soulburner smiles Ep051 Soulburner and Flame.png|Flame telling a bad joke to Soulburner that makes him not amused Ep051 Soulburner looking down with flame.png|Fully body of Flame looking at Soulburner who is looking down Episode 52 Ep052 Soulburner and Flame.png|Flame with Soulburner YGO-VRAINS-Ep-52-Img-004.png|Flame with Soulburner Ep052 Flame.png|Flame telling Soulburner to release everything Episode 55 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-55-Img-003.png|Flame and Ai creating a barrier to protect Soulburner and Playmaker YGO-VRAINS-Ep-55-Img-006.png|Flame with Soulburner, Ai and Playmaker meeting Windy Episode 56 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-56-Img-001.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-56-Img-005.png Ep056 Ghost Girl with Soulburner and flame.png Ep056 Flame blushing.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-56-Img-011.png Episode 58 Ep058 Soulburner and flame.png|Flame with Soulburner telling Playmaker that the world is getting destroyed Episode 60 Ep60 Kusanagi with Takeru and Yusaku.jpg|Flame with Ai, Yusaku Fujiki, Takeru Homura and Shoichi Kusanagi Ep60 Soulburner and flame struggling.jpg|Flame and Soulburner struggling as they are getting pull into the trap Ep60 Soulburner struggling.jpg|Flame and Soulburner continuing to struggle Episode 61 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-61-Img-005.png|Flame appearing in the tv and trying to talk to Takeru Homura Ep061 Takeru making flame freak out.jpg|Flame freaking out as Takeru is about to smash his duel disk with him inside YGO-VRAINS-Ep-61-Img-008.png|Flame talks with Takeru about Playmaker Episode 62 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-62-Img-000.png|Flame is trying to wake up Soulburner Ep062 Soulburner waking up.png|Flame seeing that Soulburner finally was able to wake up YGO-VRAINS-Ep-62-Img-005.png|Flame is angry at Blood Shepherd for using Soulburner's trauma Episode 63 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-63-Img-0004.png|Flame with Soulburner and Blood Shepherd YGO-VRAINS-Ep-63-Img-004.png|Flame told Blood Shepherd that he lied to him YGO-VRAINS-Ep-63-Img-003.png|Flame looking at Soulburner Ep063 soulburner smiling.jpg|Flame and Soulburner YGO-VRAINS-Ep-63-Img-0006.png|Flame deciding his name YGO-VRAINS-Ep-63-Img-00010.png|Flame looks away YGO-VRAINS-Ep-63-Img-008.png|Flame ignoring Takeru Homura YGO-VRAINS-Ep-63-Img-017.png|Flame looking at Playmaker Episode 64 Ep064 Takeru and Flame.png|Flame and Takeru Homura YGO-VRAINS-Ep-64-Img-001.png|Flame with Takeru Homura and Ai Episode 65 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-65-Img-023.png|Flame listens Shoichi Kusanagi's story with Takeru Homura and Ai Episode 66 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-66-Img-006.jpg|Flame Episode 68 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-68-Img-0015558.png|Flame introducing himself to Roboppy YGO-VRAINS-Ep-68-Img-00155.png|Flame suspicious Ep068 Flame.png|Flame saying that it is a ignis code Episode 69 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-69-Img-059855.jpg|Flame with Shoichi Kusanagi and Takeru Homura YGO-VRAINS-Ep-69-Img-007.png|Flame with Soulburner Episode 70 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-70-Img-066656.png|Flame follows Spectre along with Soulburner YGO-VRAINS-Ep-70-Img-011.png|Flame looks at the others YGO-VRAINS-Ep-70-Img-013.png|Flame protects Spectre and Soulburner YGO-VRAINS-Ep-70-Img-019.png|Flame shocked with Playmaker, Ai and Soulburner after seeing Bohman and Haru Episode 71 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-71-Img-005.png|Flame and Ai were told that they're error codes by Lightning YGO-VRAINS-Ep-71-Img-011.png|Flame with Lightning YGO-VRAINS-Ep-71-Img-015.png|Flame with Soulburner chase after Jin Kusanagi and Lightning Episode 73 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-73-Img-01554787.png|All Ignis except Ai connected YGO-VRAINS-Ep-73-Img-005848655.png|Flame obtaining his trait YGO-VRAINS-Ep-73-Img-0155588226.jpg|Flame and Soulburner surround by Bits and Boots Episode 74 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-74-Img-015558.jpg|Flame tells Takeru Homura that he doesn't trust SOL Technologies Episode 75 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-75-Img-025.png|Flame and Ai sensed Earth's death Episode 77 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-006.png|Flame with Takeru Homura, Shoichi Kusanagi, Yusaku Fujiki and Ai YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-022.png|Flame with Soulburner, Ai Playmaker and Ghost Girl YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-025.png|Flame with Soulburner YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-027.jpg|Flame with Playmaker YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-030.png|Flame teams up with Soulburner, Playmaker, Ai, Blue Maiden and Aqua Episode 78 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-78-Img-005547545299.jpg|Flame, Soulburner, Playmaker, Ai, Ghost Girl, Blue Maiden and Aqua search for Lightning YGO-VRAINS-Ep-78-Img-08789465.png|Flame, Soulburner, Playmaker and Ai search for Lightning Episode 80 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-80-Img-0087456.png|Flame watches the duel Episode 81 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-81-Img-002.png|Flame, Takeru Homura, Yusaku Fujiki, Ai and Shoichi Kusanagi found traces from Earth YGO-VRAINS-Ep-81-Img-006.png|Flame and Soulburner talk about Go Onizuka Ep081 Playmaker Blue Maiden and Soulburner.jpg|Flame, Soulburner, Playmaker, Ai, Blue Maiden and Aqua shocked Episode 82 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-82-Img-023.png|Flame with Soulburner, Playmaker, Ai. Aqua and Blue Maiden Episode 83 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-83-Img-594892.jpg|Flame and Soulburner Category:Anime Galleries Category:Image Gallery Category:Images of Flame